Dark Legacy Part 3
by Razor Ramone
Summary: Part 3 of 5 of Dark Legacy. This is my biggest storyline so far. Dark Legacy is the beginning of something larger that I have planned. What happenes next? Read on, my fellow ranger fans and enjoy part 3 of this continuing story.


Meanwhile, after the overdrive rangers left, the Veteran Rangers looked back at Killing Top.

Aisha laughed. "Now what was that stuff you were saying before?"

"Uh…" said Killing Top, nervously.

"That's what we thought. Let's get him!"

With that, the veteran rangers attacked him.

"No putties to hide behind this time." said Connor.

"No Goldar either." said Cam.

By this time, Killing-Top wasn't saying anything. He was scared and it was noticeable.

The veteran rangers came down upon him like a colorful rain. Each ranger took their turn walloping him.

"Ah!" he screamed as he fell down.

It looked like he might go 'boom', but he did not. Instead, he got up and as a desperate last act, he charged at them, knocking them to the ground.

The rangers got up and Aisha said. "Pa...thetic. Connor. Will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." said Connor. "Shield of Triumph!"

Connor was now all armored up. Without hesitation, the red rangers' full force was fired upon Killing-Top and he was finally destroyed and Connor's Triassic battle armor faded, as it was no longer needed.

Just then, Rito appeared.

"Rito!" said Aisha in surprise.

"Power Rangers!" said Rito. "Let's dance."

Rito then proceeded to fight the rangers, Despite the fact that he was fighting six power rangers, he was still holding his own pretty well.

"Guess what?" said Rito. "I brought some friends."

Then a black cloud appeared overhead. Or at least what _looked_ to be a black cloud, until the rangers looked closer. A swarm of ugly, over-sized-looking crows descended upon them.

"Ew." said Madison.

"What _are_ they?" asked Connor.

"Tenga Warriors." said Aisha. "I _hate_ Tengas."

"Then let's do some pest control." said Cam.

"Glad we don't have these in the year 3000." said Jen.

"Are these birds native to your planet?" asked Tyzonn, looking at Aisha.

"No, Tyzonn. I don't know what planet they came from. But whenever Rito comes, he brings Tengas."

"I see." he said.

"ATTACK!" shouted Rito.

The Tengas flew down like a black, feathery, smelly storm.

"Where's a scarecrow when you need one?" said Conner as he was being pecked at.

Back on the moon, Terra walked into Finster's laboratory.

"How are we doing Finster?" asked Terra.

"I'm afraid it will still take some time, my queen."

"How _much_ time?"

"Well…"

"How. Much. TIME?"

"I cannot say, Queen Terra." said Finster. "This is a very delicate and possibly dangerous procedure. We will be messing with the very fabric of time itself. Even the slightest miscalculation could destroy all of the time and space continuum. We could cease to exist along with everything else."

Terra sighed. "I am NOT a patient woman, Finster. However, considering what a _delicate_ _procedure_ it is, I suppose I have no choice. If patience is what it will take to implement my plan to finally destroy the Power Rangers once and for all, then so be it. I'll be in the throne room meditating."

Back on Earth, the vet rangers were getting overwhelmed.

"Screw this." said Connor. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Super Samurai Mode!" cried Cam. His armor was shed, and his visor rotated.

Aisha suddenly went underground. This confused the Tengas that had been surrounding her. She swam underground and reappeared underneath her aviary-living opponents. She exploded out of the ground, surprising them right before she attacked.

Suddenly, the Overdrive Rangers and Merrick came to join the fun.

"Uh-oh." said Rito. "No one told me there was going to be 12 Power Rangers. I feel outnumbered. I'll kill ya later. Bye." and Rito teleported away.

"Overgrown buzzards?" wondered Rose.

"Worse." said Aisha. "They're Tenga Warriors. Care to help us with some exterminating?"

"Sounds like fun." said Dax.

"Where's a scarecrow when you need one?" asked Ronny.

"That's the _same_ thing I said." said Connor.

"Yes. I'm sure it's all funny, but we have more pressing problems to deal with." said Merrick.

"I know that's right." said Madison.

But as the Overdrive Rangers got into it, they noticed the veteran rangers were getting down.

Minutes later, the Tengas were defeated, laying in a pile of feathers.

"Thanks for the hand." Said Jen.

"You guys could of handled it." said Mack.

"Thanks for the support anyway." said Aisha.

"While we were at the Animarium, Shayla told us that Goldar had an accomplice named Rito." said Rose.

"Did you guys see that skeleton guy just a minute ago? _That _was Rito." said Cam.

"What?!" said Merrick in shock. "If I had known, I would of destroyed him here on the spot instead of wasting my time fighting those flying freaks."

"You can get him some other time." said Jen. "We need to recover some."

"That's a good idea. We all do. Let's get back to the mansion." said Mack.

Cam flew off in his Dragonforce vehicle and the rest of the veteran rangers flew off on the Time Jet. The Overdrive rangers were about to follow suit using their overdrive trackers to teleport out, when they noticed that they could not.

"What's going on?" asked Will.

"This is strange." said Dax,

"Hey, dad?" Said Mack, but all he was getting back was static.

Suddenly, they were blasted by the Fear Cats.

Back at the Hartford Mansion, Andrew Hartford was trying to communicate with Mack.

"Mack? Hello?"

"It doesn't seem to be working, sir." said Spencer.

"Let's see if I can get a visual."

Mr. Hartford pulled up a visual and there he saw the horror. The rangers were not at full strength and were being thrashed.

"Where are the veteran rangers?"

"Right here." said Aisha as they came walking in.

"Glad you are all all right."

"Why?" asked Madison.

That's when they saw the screen.

"That's terrible." said Jen.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" asked Cam.

"I'm afraid not. And I can't ask you six to go back out there when you need to rest. We just have to hope for a miracle. We just have to hope that they can manage to get away."

Back to the Overdrive rangers, they were blasted again.

"Leaving so soon?" said Benglo.

"You weren't even going to say 'good-bye'" taunted Mig. "We're deeply hurt."

"Let's return the favor." said Mig. "And don't bother trying to teleport away again. We've jammed your trackers."

"Now we'll destroy you." said Miratrix. "Except you, Dax. If you're willing to come back to me, I _may_ spare you."

"Bite me, Miratrix." said Dax. "Over my dead body."

"Okay then. So be it. You asked for it."

The Rangers were severely beaten and were now laying on the ground, un-morphed and hurting.

"Terra will be most pleased." said Mig.

"Smarter than her brother was." said Benglo. "Let's end this."

The Fear Cats turned their guns upon the rangers and opened fire.

Back on the moon, Terra walked away from her telescope and was now yelling at her uncle, now that he was standing there.

"Why didn't you stay and destroy the power rangers?!"

"Look, niece-y. I'm all for destroying the Power Rangers but you didn't tell me there were 12 of them."

"Does it matter?"

"Uh, yeah. I couldn't take on that many power rangers at once by myself."

"You know what, Rito? You're _useless!"_ said Terra. "I'm surprised my father never destroyed you. I don't know why they kept you around."

"Cause I'm so darn cute."

"Now is _not_ the time to be a comedian, Rito."

"Sorry, Sarah."

"It's _Terra!"_

Back at the scene of things, the lasers of the Fear Cats' guns fired at the Overdrive Rangers, but…they were halted in mid-air.

"What?!" said Mig and Benglo, simultaneously.

"How…?" started Miratrix,

A familiar flash appeared.

"I will not allow you to harm these rangers." said the Sentinel Knight, as he held up his arms, creating a force field.

"Sentinel Knight!" said Mack. "Boy, are we glad to see _you_."

"Just in the nick of time." said Will.

"Now." Said Sentinel Knight. "Begone!" He charged at Miratrix and the Fear Cats.

"Let's get out of here while we're still standing." said Mig.

"I'm with you." said Benglo.

"You got extremely lucky rangers. Next time, your luck will run out." said Miratrix.

Then the three villains teleported away in what appeared to be an invisi-portal.

Back at the mansion, Andrew Hartford, Spencer and the veteran rangers sighed in relief as the Overdrive rangers were okay.

"Where did Miratrix and the Fear Cats go?" asked Mr. Hartford.

"It _looked_ like they went through an invisi-portal." said Connor.

"Invisi-portal?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah. Dr. O said these things have been popping up all around the world lately. They used to be only in Reefside, but we _just_ saw those guys disappear through one."

"Where do they go?" asked Jen.

"They can go anywhere, so there's no telling."

"I'll have to look into these invisi-portals." said Mr. Hartford.

Back on the battlefield, Sentinel Knight stood before the Rangers.

"Thanks for the save." said Ronny.

"We really appreciate it." said Dax.

"We would have been goners for sure if you hadn't come through and just saved us." saved Rose.

"I was glad to get here when I did. You should go and gather your bearings."

"Good idea." said Mack.

"We _were_ just gonna leave the S.H.A.R.C here. We coulda had it auto-piloted back home, but I guess since we can't teleport, we should use it."

The rangers climbed into the S.H.A.R.C as fast as they could before they collapsed on the ground.

"I'm setting this thing on auto-pilot." said Ronny.

Back at the Moon Palace, Miratrix and the Fear Cats came tumbling out of the invisi-portal.

"Whoa." said Rito.

"You _too_?!" asked Terra.

"Sorry, empress." said Miratrix.

She was exasperated. "Must I see to business myself?" "How did you three manage to NOT destroy the rangers. I was watching. You had those pipsqueaks. You HAD them. What happened?!"

"There was some…uh interference, mistress." said Benglo.

"What _interference_?"

"It was the Sentinel Knight." said Mig. "He showed up and protected the rangers with a force field."

"The Sentinel Knight?!" said Terra. "I HATE him! FINSTER!"

"You called?"

"Send down another monster. We can't let them have a second of piece."

"Yes."

"As for _you_ three. Get out of my sight before I vaporize you."

Back on Earth, all 12 of the Rangers were resting up and kicking back in the Mansion living room.

"I can't wait until we beat Terra. She and her plans are exhausting." said Dax.

"I have good news and bad new, Rangers." said Andrew.

"What's the bad news?" asked Connor.

"Terra has just sent down _another_ monster. It's a jet-looking monster called Scare Force One."

Mack groaned.

"The good news is you had me thinking, Will."

"Why?"

"I started thinking about something you said."

"What'd I say?"

"You said there were no such thing as reserve rangers."

"Uh-huh." said Will, now curious as to where this was going.

"And I started thinking. There _is_ a such thing. I called Adam, Kira, Tori and Xander. They are all flying here now in the Sonic Streaker. Adam is bringing with him an old friend. So the good news is that you won't have to fight until you all get rested up."

"Well that's good." said Rose."

"So who's this friend?" asked Madison.

"He didn't say." said Andrew.

Just then Spencer came walking in with hors dousers.

"Master Connor. Do please keep your feet off of the coffee table, please."

"Sorry."

"My goodness. I've never served so many Power Rangers before. And with more to come. I have much to do." and Spencer left out.

"Dad. I think when this is all said and done, I think we outta give Spencer a proper vacation."

"You know what? I think you're right."

In walked Adam.

"We're here."

"Adam!" said Aisha, with excitement in her voice. "It's great to see you."

"Good to see you too, Aisha. It's been too long."

"Hey, Tori." said Will.

"Hi." said Tori.

"Hi, Tori." said Cam.

"Xander!" said Madison, as she hugged him.

"Hey there, Connor." said Kira.

"Great to see a familiar face." said Connor.

"Who'd you bring with you?" asked Cam.

In walked a blue and gold ninja with a 'Z' on his chest.

"Hello." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Jen.

"I am Ninjor."

"We visited Ninjor a long time ago." said Adam.

"He helped us out a great deal." said Aisha.

"The Sentinel Knight came and seen me and asked me to come and help. I have been feeling something wrong for a while now. I thought it was just my stomach. But this is not a good thing. Terra in control of things spells disaster for us all. She's been keeping you rangers distracted, clearly a diversion tactic. She is up to something. That much is certain."

"Now that we've made the introductions, we need to go." said Xander.

"Yes. Let's go take care of Terra's latest distraction." said Adam. "All right Veteran Team A. Everyone ready?"

"'Veteran Team A'? asked Rose.

"We felt it was necessary, with the addition of rangers teams." said Adam.

"Let's do this." said Tori.

"All right." said Adam. "It's morphin' time! Mastodon!"

"Dino Thunder. Power up!" cried Kira.

"Ninja Storm. Ranger Form!" said Tori.

"Magical Source. Mystic Force!" said Xander.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" said Bridge.

Ninjor disappeared in a cloud of smoke and when the rangers looked outside he was flying away on a cloud.

When Adam and his group of rangers got to the scene of the crime, there stood the monster.

Scare Force One looked metal and fast, but certainly not scary. And he certainly didn't look like any kind of force next to the Power Rangers. He looked like a cross between a jet and a bird.

The monster laughed. "Prepare to be taken down by a force!"

"Please." said Adam. "Don't make me laugh."

"Yeah, really." said Tori. "_Scare Force One?_ What a joke?"

"We've seen _way_ worse than you, pal." said Bridge.

"Oh, yeah?" said the monster. He brought in his bird looking feet and fired rockets at the rangers.

The Power Rangers went flying.

"Yeah, right." said Kira. "I'll show you flight. I can fly too."

"Ptera grips!" she said. Then she flew in and attacked him.

Scare Force One came crashing back to the ground.

"No fair." said Bridge.

"We wanna play too." said Tori. "Sonic Fin!"

"Delta Striker!" said Bridge.

"Magi Staff!" said Xander. "Ax mode!"

"Power Ax!" said Adam.

Tori let loose on him with her Sonic Fin. Then Bridge blasted him with his Delta Striker and Xander took his turn. Before Scare Force One could fall to the ground, Adam gave him a good swipe with his Battle Ax.

"Ah!" screamed Scare Force One as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"We did it." said Bridge.

Back on the moon, Terra was looking through her telescope.

"I don't think so. Make my monster grow!" She heaved her scepter towards the Earth.

Terra's scepter hit the Earth with a crash and it split the ground beneath Scare Force One's body. Suddenly, the monster grew to an enormous size (as they always do).

"Guess I spoke too soon." Said Bridge.

"Yup. No matter." said Tori.

"We're gonna need some help." said Xander.

"Spencer. Send the zords, will ya?" asked Adam.

The Overdrive zords came to the rescue and the Rangers got in.

"You got bigger too? So what?" said Scare Force One. "It makes no difference. I will still beat you."

He tucked in his bird-looking legs and took to the sky right above the Overdrive Megazord.

"Is anyone else beginning to see a pattern here?" asked Bridge.

"Lemme guess." said Kira. "He's gonna fire rockets at us..._again_."

Sure enough, that's what happened.

"I knew it." said Kira. "Totally called it."

"Don't start without me." said a familiar voice.

The Rangers looked and in flew Ninjor.

"Sorry I'm late. Allow me to make it up to you."

Then Ninjor grew massive too. He now looked more like a samurai than a ninja. He took his blade and made it into a double-bladed weapon.

"Try _this_ on for size, birdie." said Ninjor and then jumped up and struck Scare Force One with both blades of his weapon.

"Hey!" said Tori. "Don't forget _we're_ here to have some fun too."

The Overdrive Megazord struck the monster with the Drill Driver that was attached to their arm.

"No!" cried Scare Force One. "It's NOT going to end like this!"

He flew high in the air.

"Crap!" said Xander.

The Rangers summoned the needed zords and became the DriveMax Ultrazord.

"I'm afraid I cannot follow you." said Ninjor.

"That's okay." said Adam. "We'll take care of this and bring him to _you._"

So they flew to the sky high above Ninjor and were matched eye-to-eye with Scare Force One.

"So you can fly. So what?" he said. "Now what are you gonna do?"

"We'll do _this_!" said Adam as the Ultrazord fired a fire wave from its chest."

Scare Force One came crashing back down. Ninjor was ready and waiting.

"It's about time." he said.

Ninjor struck the final blow and Scare Force One was destroyed.

The DriveMax Ultrazord flew back down to Earth and the Rangers cheered.

"Looks like another job well done." said Adam.

Back on the moon, Terra was furious.

"It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair." said Terra as she stomped her feet. "Can't these rangers just die?"

"They are a nuisance , my queen." said Miratrix.

Terra screamed. "Someone get me an aspirin. I've got a headache."

"At once, empress." said Goldar.

"These Ranger are difficult to say the least." said Terra.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Mig.

"Right now." she said. "Get out of my sight. I need to plan my next move."

End of Part 3


End file.
